


Together

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Maybe it wasn't the perfect Christmas, but all that mattered was that they were together.





	

“Hi,” Jemma said, smiling at Fitz as he came into the bedroom, carrying a plate. He smiled back at her. 

It was really Jemma’s, it had been her childhood bedroom, for they were back at her parents’ house for Christmas.

And she was stuck in bed, ill.

On Christmas, as well.

It was really inconveniencing as all she wanted to do was to spend Christmas with her family, something that she hadn’t been able to do for so long, but here she was, stuck in bed.

If she tried to stand or even sit for any extended period of time, the world span and almost gave way under her so everyone had told her to stay in bed.

“Hi,” he whispered back, setting the plate of biscuits on the bedside table and climbing back in bed beside her. “How you feeling?”

She just frowned at him, and shuffled closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. He tilted his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. He did feel slightly guilty, as it was him who gave Jemma whatever it was that she was now suffering from.

And she was burning up.

He knew that it was normal, but still he was worried about his girlfriend. 

“You okay?” he asked, and she nodded into him. She was scared to speak, because she felt if she opened her mouth for extended periods of time she would throw up, and that was something that she didn't want to subject him to, even though he had done it to her. 

Multiple times.

“Just warm.”

“Do you want the blankets removed?”

“S’okay,” she replied. She brought one hand up, and took a loose grip on his shirt. “You’re here.”

He laughed despite himself, and wrapped one arm around her, placing another kiss on her forehead.

A moment later, Jemma spoke again, her voice soft and slightly slurred from her medication. “Fitz?”

“Yeah Jems?”

“Can you read me a story?”

“Yeah, course I can. Any in particular?”

She shook her head, and he could feel the movement. So he reached for the book on her bedside table, and picked it up, opening it on the first page.

Sure it wasn’t how they wanted to spend Christmas, with Jemma ill in bed, but they were together and that’s all that mattered.

That they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is really short but I had no time today to write a really long one, and I won't be able to post tomorrow either due to family stuff etc... but I will post two longer ones on Saturday to make up for it!


End file.
